In amplifiers, a differential signal received at an input stage is amplified by an active load circuit and outputted as a differential signal. In this case, if a current mirror circuit is used in the active load circuit, parasitic capacitances of transistors are connected to the mirror source and the mirror destination respectively, so that the frequency band of the amplifier is likely to become narrower. Thus, it is desired to make the active load circuit broader in frequency band.